


This Is Probably How Pshychopaths Have Sex

by SeaStorrm



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Bondage, F/M, Female Reader, I wrote this for my friend, No Condom, No Lube, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Smut, Vaginal Sex, idk how old jerome is but the reader's a teenager, there's a vibrator, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStorrm/pseuds/SeaStorrm
Summary: Jerome spread my legs out and i felt a pressure on both my ankles, so I assumed it was his hands. But then the pressure was on my wrists. I tried to move my legs and arms, but something was keeping them from moving. Then I knew.I was tied down with rope.XD you probably dont want to read this it sucks





	This Is Probably How Pshychopaths Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friend who's not on ao3 and it's my first time writing smut
> 
>  
> 
> have fun

Jerome led me into his house, and into his room. He closed the door and locked it, leaving me confused. What is he planning?

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto his bed. He asked me, "Is this okay?" I thought about saying no, but instead I said, "This is fine." Right after I answered him, he smashed his lips against mine. My face heated up immediately, but I went along with it. Jerome pushed his tongue into my mouth, and I let it explore. I touched my tongue with his, and I felt a pang of arousal. I wanted more. 

Jerome pulled away for a breath of air, and soon came back for more. His hand reached for my shirt and he slowly lifted it up. We pulled away from each other once more and I lifted my arms up for him to pull off my shirt.

He put his warm hand on my cold stomach, and used his nails to scratch my stomach, slowly. I let out a loud, shaky moan as I leaned back into his bed. I was fully on my back now, and Jerome was still dragging his nails against my pale skin. He did it a few times more until he grabbed my skirt and clasped it in his fingertips. He languidly tugged my skirt down my skinny legs, and then threw it in the corner. He took my shoes off for me, and gave me a foot massage. I let out small moans as he caressed my sore feet, and I was out of breath when he finished.

He shrugged off his jacket and pulled up his shirt and tossed it on the ground. He unbuckled his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them, but didn't take them off. He crawled on my stomach and gave me small kisses on my neck down to my breasts. He played with the strap of my bra, and then the other, and slid them down my arm. My breasts weren't exposed, but they almost were. 

Jerome put his hand right under my left breast, and slid his hand under the fabric it was resting in. I let out an extremely loud moan, and Jerome slid his fingers in my mouth. "Y/N, I want you to be quiet." He said in a whispered tone that sounded slippery and like a snake. "Nobody wants to hear."

He kept his fingers in my mouth, so I started licking them. He started caressing my breast, and I let out soft moans, but they were silenced by the fingers in my mouth. Jerome's finger slid over my nipple, and I let out a shrieking moan. I choked on Jerome's fingers, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the pleasure I was feeling.

Jerome's finger rubbed my nipple in a circular motion, and it instantly got hard. He moved faster, making me feel more pleasure. He moved his thumb to the base of it, and touched the nub. He pulled on my nipple, and I moaned even louder than before. I choked on his fingers again, yet I still didn't care.

He moved his hand back out from the bra, and pulled the thing down to my waist and unclasped it, then tossed it aside. My upper half was fully exposed now, and I was blushing hard. I was starting to get wet. 

Jerome caressed my other breast, and did the exact same thing with my other nipple. Suddenly, he grabbed both my nipples and rubbed them at incredible speed, and with his fingers now out of my mouth, my moan filled the whole room. Jerome didn't say anything, but he pulled my nipples again.

He released his hands from my nipples and licked one, then started sucking it. He rubbed the other nipple while sucking the other, and it felt amazing. This can't be real. Jerome switches to the other nipple, licks it, and sucks it. He finishes this process, and gives me a sloppy kiss.

He pulled down his jeans, and I noticed his bulge. I blushed harder. He sat back on top of me, and his huge bulge touched my underwear. Jerome stepped off of me. "Wait. Let me go get something." Jerome walked into a room, and in his hand he held a strip of cloth, and something behind his back. He walked up to me and shushed me before tying the piece of cloth around my eyes. I couldn't see anything now. I felt Jerome set something down next to me, but I didn't make much thought of it. I felt Jerome slide my panties down my legs and onto the ground. Jerome spread my legs out and i felt a pressure on both my ankles, so I assumed it was his hands. But then the pressure was on my wrists. I tried to move my legs and arms, but something was keeping them from moving. Then I knew.

I was tied down with rope.

Jerome's erect dick suddenly was rubbing against my pussy, and I let out a shrieking moan. I wanted him inside me, and I wanted him in NOW. I bucked my hips up, and was begging for him to insert his dick into me. "Just do it.. Please.."

"Beg. Beg like a dog, and like you mean it."

"Please, Master, I want you.. I want your huge dick inside me, pounding me. I don't care if you rip me in half.. Please, just fuck me. Fuck me already."

By now, my pussy was dripping with precum, and I was so desperate for Jerome.

"Good enough."

I felt a warmth by the opening to my pussy, and suddenly, Jerome pushed his dick inside me. He moved slowly at first, but then he sped up. I moaned loudly, screaming Jerome's name in pleasure. It felt sticky, and rusty, but also marvelous. His dick hit my clitoris, and I let out the loudest moan yet. My breathing became hot, and Jerome wasn't stopping. All at once, I felt something vibrating in my asshole. There was a vibrator there. I feel like I was close to cumming.

Jerome's nails landed on my stomach again, and he was scratching harder this time. He made long scratch marks down my belly, and soon they started to bleed. It stung, but I was too caught up in the moment to care. Jerome rubbed the blood all over my body, and he was still going strong. 

"Jerome, I'm about to--!"

Suddenly, Jerome came inside me, and at the same time, I came. We both screamed, and we were sweaty and smelled like sex. I was tired. I wanted to sleep right now.

"Good girl."

Jerome untied the rope and turned off the vibrator and took it out of my ass, and I relaxed my body. I soon fell asleep, and I felt amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? thanks for reading~!


End file.
